1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to T-rail that can be mounted to a weapon. In particular, the present invention relates to T-rail that allows a first and second object to be mounted to a weapon while maintaining the first and second object in alignment.
2. Discussion of Background
With area fire weapons, it is sometimes necessary to equip these weapons with a day and night optical sights, image intensifier and thermal imaging device (hereinafter called the "scope"). Consequently, these weapons typically have a mounting device such as a Picatinny rail (MIL-STD-1913) so that the scope can be mounted thereon. When using the night scope, the preference is to use an infrared laser designator much like a flashlight to illuminate the targeted area or as an aiming device. However, once the scope is mounted to the weapon, there has yet to be a suitable platform to mount the designator. Furthermore, it is not practical to hold the designator by hand. In addition, it may be useful to have both a day optic scope mounted to the weapon along with a visible laser. Consequently, there is a need for a platform or attachment that may be used to support both a scope and a designator in suitable alignment.
Attempts have been made to solve the above problem by bolting an extension plate on the mounting rail. This was accomplished by drilling through the mounting rail and into the end of the plate. Screws were then inserted through the base of the rail and into the ends of the plate. Due to the wall thickness between the top and bottom of the plate and the hole for the screw, the plate failed, specifically because it is necessary for any device to be able to handle the stresses to which these weapons are typically subjected. For instance, the plate was basically a permanent attachment to the weapon, and thus was an extension of the weapon that would be knocked, hit, or damaged when the soldiers jumped or parachuted into an area or ran through woods or brush.
While it is possible to remove the scope and designator from the rail and plate, it would be necessary to realign the two each time they were replaced on the weapon. In addition, because conventional screws were needed to fasten the plate to the rail without any type of locking device, the vibrations of the weapon were likely to cause the screws to work free, thus decreasing the stability of the designator.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that will handle the stresses that are associated with this type of weapon while supporting a scope and a designator in alignment. In addition, this device should be readily removable so that when it is not needed, it can be removed from the weapon but be easily replaced when necessary.